Onon
Onon is heralded as the God of Nationalism and is the primary God in the Nation of Lukas. His cataclysm sits in the very south of eastern Sorrial, right on the border between Karmolia and Lukas. As Lukas and Karmolia are at war, the Karmolians maintain a constant defensive line along the perimeter of Onon's cataclysm. Outside of Lukas, Onon does not have a great deal of followers. This does not mean that Onon has been idle in the 1900 years since his ascension, quite the contrary. During almost every cycle, a republic worshipping Onon has emerged. Each of them has been lost in the turmoil of the next ascension. The Nation of Lukas, however, is led by Onon himself - though under the name President Lukas. If this is true, Port Izon would be impossible to siege as it would be protected directly by Onon's power. Many scholars have disputed that Onon actually rules Lukas - or at least that President Lukas is Onon himself - as his cataclysm remains geographically constant. As mentioned above, Onon's ascension occured about 1900 years ago. He was the second God to ascend, following Racil by about 300 years. Before his ascension, Onon was the force majeure that backed the Ononite Republic. Compared to the other pre-ascension empires, the Ononite Republic was quite small encompassing only what makes up present day Lukas and Karmolia. What it lacked in land, the Ononite Republic made up with philosophers and arcanists. In fact, much of the Book of Onon was written before his ascension. Onon's teachings feature around a few core ideas: the idea of a republic (and a nation), the pursuit of glory, and the common greater good. In essence, Onon teaches that the republic is the only way to balance the necessity of government with the rights and freedoms of its people. Then, this republic, should seek glory in conquest of surrounding Empires and Kingdoms (note he explicitly omits other republics). Each member of this republic should work towards his own glory and the glory of the republic (that is, the common greater good). In practice, Ononite republics tend to be aggressive nations with low crime rates. Many have found the message of conquest an odd addition to the Book of Onon as the original Ononite Republic was quite friendly with its neighbors and avoided military conflict. Three major chapters from the Book of Onon are Donray, Maclay, and Soothsayer. Donray, also known as 'Unity through Conquest', speaks to the uniting power of glory and conquest. This is the chapter that mandates the republic's march to war. Maclay, or 'Of One Earth', teaches that all of a nation's people are made of one earth. If any of the nation's people live in poverty, the nation lives in poverty. It is necessary, thus, for the citizens of the republic to assure the standard of living within the republic is quite high. Finally, the Soothsayer teaches that deceipt, at its core, is parasitic and immoral. For this reason, Ononite republics tend to deal with sensitive issues with complete censorship rather than the half-truths that mark many governmental politics.